pernfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Holds
«When man first came to Pern, he built a good hold in the South, but found it necessary to move north to shield» Holds are settlements formed as shelters against Thread. Carved from cliff faces they are watched over by a Lord and Lady Holder, whose duties are to see that all are cared for, that supplies are set aside for the lean years of a Pass, and that all are treated fairly. The Minor Holds are under the jurisdiction of the Major Holds (larger and more politically powerful Holds). It should of course be noted that this is not a complete list of all the settlements on Pern; many Minor Holdings are not listed in the Atlas of Pern, and as such, the Minor Holdings currently known are the ones that have played a part in one of the Pern novels published thus far. Northern Holds ;Sorted from west to east Tillek Hold * Misty Hold * Radharc Hold * Sattle Hold Tillek is also home to the Fishercrafthall, and at least five minor holds whose names are not known. High Reaches Hold * Balen Hold * Fire Hold * Keogh Hold — beholden to Crom Hold in Second Interval, and possibly as late as Sixth Pass; beholden to High Reaches Hold by Ninth Pass. * Lewis Hold * Murfy Hold * Ogren Hold * Pars Hold * Riverbend Hold High Reaches Hold is also home to at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Fort Hold * Fort Sea Hold * Gar Hold (also known as Hold Gar) * High Hill Hold * Retallek Hold Fort Hold is also home to the Harper Hall and Healer Hall, and at least one Minehold. During the Sixth Pass, two un-named holds were known to exist between Fort Hold and High Hill Hold. Southern Boll Hold * Peyton Hold * Pierie Hold Southern Boll Hold is also home to the Weavercrafthall, and at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Ruatha Hold * Plateau Hold * Riverside Hold * Ruatha River Hold Ruatha Hold was known to have at least twenty minor holds and three mineholds by the Sixth Pass. Nabol Hold Nabol's borders are known to have changed over time; in the Second Interval, their borders extended to the Big Bay — with the inlet of the Crom River even being known as the Bay of Nabol — but by the Ninth Pass, Nabol was landlocked; their former lands having seemingly defected to nearby Ruatha. It's not clear whether these border changes are in any way linked to the conquests of Fax. Crom Hold * Aleesa's Wherhold * Camp Natalon * Campbell's Field Hold — beholden to Crom Hold in Second Interval; beholden to Telgar Hold by Ninth Pass. * Crom Mine 23 * Greenfields Hold * Keogh Hold — beholden to Crom Hold in Second Interval, and possibly as late as Sixth Pass; beholden to High Reaches Hold by Ninth Pass. * Three Rivers Hold Crom Hold is also home to the Minecrafthall, and at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Telgar Hold * Balan Hold (also known as Hold Balan) * Campbell's Field Hold — beholden to Crom Hold in Second Interval; beholden to Telgar Hold by Ninth Pass. * Greenfields Hold — beholden to Crom Hold in Second Interval; beholden to Telgar Hold by Ninth Pass. * Hilltop Hold * Miner's Hold * Southern Telgar Hold * Thella's Hold Telgar Hold is also home to the Smithcrafthall, the Starcrafthall, and at least one minor hold which was briefly used as a base by Lady Holdless Thella. Ista Hold * Gar Hold * High Palisades Hold * Lado Hold * Red Sands Hold * Rocky Hold * Sea Cliff Seahold Ista Hold was once home to Bitkim Camp, a Mining Stake established by settlers Avril Bitra and Stev Kimmer prior to the First Pass. Its exact location is uncertain. Igen Hold * Big Bay Hold (also known as Igen Seahold) * Katz Field Igen Hold is also home to the Tannercrafthall, as well as the Igen Caves which are inhabited by a large number of Holdless folk. Lemos Hold * Far Cry Hold * Great Lake Hold * Kadross Hold * Plains Hold — beholden to Keroon Hold in Second Interval; beholden to Lemos Hold by Ninth Pass. Lemos Hold is also home to the Woodcrafthall, and at least one Minehold. Keroon Hold * Bayhead Hold * Curved Hill Hold * High Ground Hold * High Plateau Hold * Keroon River Hold * Kimmage Hold * Nuella's Wherhold * Plains Hold — beholden to Keroon Hold in Second Interval; beholden to Lemos Hold by Ninth Pass. * Red Cliff Hold * Waterhole Hold (often erroneously listed as Last or Lost Hold) * Wide Bay Hold Keroon Hold is also home to the Beastcrafthall, and at least seven minor holds whose names are not known; one of which was the home of Fort Queenrider Moreta. Bitra Hold * Fork Hold Bitra Hold is home to at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Prior to the Second Pass a mine was located in Steng Valley, suggesting that a Minehold may exist there. Nerat Hold * Bent Ridge Hold * Berea Hold * Grethel Hold * Half-Circle Sea Hold * Loscar Hold * Mardela Hold * Saluda Hold * Waneta Hold Nerat Hold is also home to the Farmercrafthall. Benden Hold * Brum Hold * Greystones Hold * Valley Hold Benden Hold is also home to the Mastervinters who make Benden wine, and at least one minor hold whose name is not known. Unknown Holds * Great Reach Hold * Vesta River Hold Southern Holds : For a list of the settlements built prior to the First Pass, see «List of Stakes». Due to discrepancies between books, the borders of the Southern Continent are not precisely known. While Southern Hold largely occupies the land that was once the Delta and Dorado Provinces, plus Ierne Island and a small area of Macedonia Province, it is not clear whether the remainder of Macedonia and Cathay Province are beholden to Paradise River Hold; the largest Hold in the eastern areas of the Southern Continent, or whether they are self-sustaining. The Skies of Pern suggests that a minor hold in Jordan Province is beholden to Paradise River Hold, which could mean that the entire eastern regions look to that hold. However, no Holds other than the Southern Hold can be called the Major on the Southern continent, since they did not receive such status on the conclave and their rulers do not have the status of the Lord. But some of these settlements are independent to other Holds, which allows them to be singled out on this list along with the Major Holds. In addition to this, it is not clear how many of the stakeholds have been resettled. Cibola Province alone is believed to be completely uninhabited, as there were no settlements there in the time of the Ancients. Southern Hold * Big Lagoon Hold — Delta Province * Central Hold — Delta Province * Dry Hold — Delta Province * Great Bay Hold — Dorado Province * Island River Hold (formerly Boca River Stake) — Delta Province * Karachi Camp — Delta Province * Key Largo Hold (formerly Key Largo Stake) — Dorado Province * Mountain Rift Hold — Delta Province * Numbweed Plain Hold — Delta Province * Roma Hold (formerly Roma Stake) — Macedonia Province Southern Hold is known to have at least twenty four minor holds beholden to it, and at least three Mineholds including the Karachi Camp. Southern Hold may also be home to the Plasticcrafthall. Paradise River Hold * Paradise River Sea Hold * South Bend Hold Paradise River Hold is also home to the Dolphincrafthall, and at least one minor hold. Rubicon River Hold Ninth Pass Founded by Readis, founder of Dolphincraft as a Major Crafthall (mistakenly dubbed «Kahrain Hold» in The Dolphins of Pern). Cove Hold Cove Hold was founded during the Ninth Pass as a home for Robinton following his heart attack and forced retirement. Located on a small cove, the area became home not only to Robinton, but D'ram, Lytol and later on, Wansor. It served as a jumping point for further exploration of the south. Landing * Benini Hold * Cardiff Hold (formerly Cardiff Stake) * Monaco Bay Hold (formerly Monaco Bay Stake, linked to Monaco Bay Weyr) * Sunrise Cliff Seahold In Landing was houses the Computercrafthall, the Techniciancrafthall, the Printercrafthall, the Papercrafthall, and possibly the Plasticcrafthall. A Hydro-Electric Power station exists somewhere up the Jordan River. Weyrhold Weyrhold is a unique settlement, inherent only to the Southern continent. These are the habitats of dragonriders, where they live as ordinary holders or craftsmen. Honshu Weyrhold Formerly Honshu Stake in Ninth Pass rediscovered F'lessan and Golanth. F'lessan discovered an observatory that, with AIVAS's help, he restored and started skywatching. Malay River Weyrhold * Malay River Stake is believed to have been resettled as a Weyrhold by former High Reaches Weyrleader M'rand and his mate Pilgra. Category:Hold